


Safe Haven

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Someone from a long gone past is calling in for the Winchesters help and what starts as a Riddle, and changed into an supposedly easy task, ends way more complicated than both of the Brothers had imagined.Sam slowly is realising that Dean had felt more than brotherly love towards him far longer than he had thought…, and that being siblings doesn't mean to have experienced the same life...





	1. - The Call/ Old Friends? -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lochinvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/gifts).



> ^^I First, I have to apologize beforehand. I had planed a short Story as a gift.  
> As usual the first thing that had come to mind, was the title. The original one is 'The archivist'.  
> Than I had looked at it for a while, frustrated that I couldn’t find a Story line, not even an idea that would be fitting to what I felt was behind that Title… Still I was in for a short Story…
> 
> And than it happened the Idea hit, the lights flashed up and the fantasy run wild, there it was – perfectly fitting – ideological stable and with enourmous potential in it, I thought……  
> I wrote the first notes, than more and more and more…  
> And now, I do have to apologize, there is probably no way that this will be a short one, I’m afrait. -.-!  
> Hopefully I will finish this at some point but I can’t promise that to happen soon.
> 
> Usual warning, no native Speaker, no Beta... LOOOOOOoots of mistakes ahead.
> 
> So here we go…!  
> 

‚Safe Haven’ SPN FF 31.01.2018

___________________________________________________________________________

\- The Call -

Bunker breaks are rare, Bunker breaks are calming, Bunker breaks are satisfying and sadly, Bunker breaks are boring…  
Dean walked the hallways that were connecting all the rooms that would easily allow the Hunters to open a Hotel at some point.  
He was reading something, not watching the way and eating an apple.  
It was bright, it was empty, it was silent, just a typical, rare bunker day.

The older Winchester wasn’t good with those Things.  
Don’t get him wrong, Dean loved his Free times, the private moments in his room, listening to his music, of course..., his relaxation in the library, legs resting on the next chair, the rest of a great burger meal on the wooden table and Sammy near by.  
Dean loved that as long as it lasted…  
There was just a big problem with living a Hunter life, on breaks it meant having free time and having free times meant to think and thinking, that was something that didn’t worked well with all the stuff Hunters had to work with in their ‘normal’ daily routine…  
Not having a task, was stressful for someone who was used to drown his system in adrenalin, who kept on working, needed to no matter what before the past would get them.  
Hunter couldn’t settle, couldn’t have long breaks, that live had a price and moving on till the last minute was one.  
All of them had the death breathing down their necks, all of them were balancing on the small line of mental health and insanity…

It didn’t take long for the Dean’s mind to wander off into restlessness and insecurity when having a moment to breath.  
The dark blond was wondering if there ever would be a time he could enjoy that kind of luxury or if his brain was already too wrecked for even that kind of normality.  
And it wasn’t only him. He had, only within the last years, realized that Sam had that restlessness as well, he was just working differently with the situation.  
All the time Dean had thought his younger brother was just a nerd who loved all kind of boring and freaky stuff to dive into.  
But lately he had wondered if the constant research, the new sorting of the Archives and the daily, almost scheduled working with the Lore and Lexica wasn’t anything more than a try to keep the brain busy, to get out the urge Dean could feel building up within himself.  
Maybe he wasn’t the only one feeling locked in, after some time.  
They were used to be on the run, on the streets. Being on different places almost every night, a life like that leaves scars.  
Dean was wondering as he watched his brother piling books once again and burying himself in a bunch of Papers full of diagrams, Definitions and awkward logarithms, Dean couldn’t make any sense out of.

The dark blond sat down and leaned back, eyeing his Brother and finishing his snack.  
For now Sam’s actions would distract him enough, Dean decided as he, all of a sudden got distracted by the phones buzzing in his pocket.

\---

The display showed a name Dean hadn’t heard from for a long time and he was frowning as he picked up the call.

“Yeah!” The Hunters voice dropped a bit as he got into his usual business mode which immediately got Sam’s attention.

The voice was far away and there were a lot of disturbances interfering as Dean tried to understand the other man.  
“Jacobsen?!” He questioned but only got back fragments of what the other Hunter, the Winchesters Father had worked with on some occasions, had to say.

The Call got disconnected just a sec. later and Dean stared at his device, definitely worried.  
Sam was looking at the older one, his brows lifted in question.

“One of Dad’s old buddy’s…” Dean mentioned absently, already wondering what that could be about.  
He was still lost in his thought as the Phone in his hand buzzed again. This time it was informing the Hunter about an incoming message.

The Text was fragmented, just like the call he had a moment ago. But much to Deans relieve, this time it held enough hints that actually could make some sense.  
As the dark blond turned towards his brother, Sam was already waiting for what he would have to do a research on.

“Could you check this location…”  
Dean knew that the numbers would be coordinates, they had figured that years back as they had looked for their missing Father, following similar numbers from John’s Journal.  
It didn’t take long and Sam could give the place that was about 9 hours away somewhere in Stockton, Minnesota.  
Since at least one number was missing they couldn’t figure the exact address but that was something they would deal with later.

Dean was already getting the always prepared bags, Sam was hurrying to pack his Computer stuff and within minutes the Bunker door slammed shut and the Brothers were on the road.

While Dean was driving, staring out in the darkness, his face serious and strained as he focused on the surrounding, Sam was trying to get some more information out of the message that had them going.  
He had connected the phone to the Computer and was working with some programs that might could save some of the information, the data that seemed lost somehow.  
He had nine hours to find something…

___________________________________________________________________________

\- Old Friends? -

While the system was running Sam was curious. He and his brother, each had their own informants although they at least knew the names.  
But the name ‘Jacobsen’ didn’t ring any bell for the younger Winchester and that was something unusual.  
And although his Brother would rarely not take a case that was presented, he would not be that closed up, not that serious and not that eager to get there like he was already.

Once again Dean ignored some warning Street-sign and pushed Baby to the limits, this way they would probably make the route in less than 7 hours, Sam thought, frowning at the dark blonds current driving style.

“So, who is this?” Sam questioned, tapping something in his device while looking at Dean.  
“Some of Dad’s old pals…” The older Winchester started, his voice was slightly uneven and he was working his jawbone.  
Sam knew these signs he had seen them so often in his life.  
Every time when something heavy, something dark from the past was showing it’s ugly face, Dean became like that.  
Sam had often wondered what the older one had been through as he had left for College, what had happened within these three years until Dean had showed up on his Dorm to get him back into the Hunting life.

Although they had gotten closer again now, these three years, Dean wasn’t talking about. Every time Sam tried the older one blocked, or joked, or changed the topic.  
It was difficult for the dark haired.  
This period was an empty, hollow place, a grey mass only Dean knew and he wasn’t sharing any of it.  
Sam felt left out, even rejected.  
But what was troubling him the most were the obvious signs that Dean had been hurt, badly enough to leave scars that were, even today, having a huge impact on the older Hunter.  
And Sam hated that he could see it but not do anything at all and that Dean was once again trying to hide something and that he was about to do it all on his own.  
Sam had hoped they had been over that behavioristical pattern…

Dean had stopped talking again and didn’t seem to go on on his own.  
Sam sighed.  
“Where do you know him from?” He probably would have to tear, every small Detail, out of his older Caretaker.  
There was a hesitation and Sam thought he would have to ask once again as Dean finally did answer.  
“…He had helped Dad, on… some of the …Things he had worked on…”  
Dean gave ominous.  
Sam knew his Brother was talking about the time he had been away, the time he had left for College.  
And he could feel, that Dean was still holding some grudge against him for leaving, especially him. But he stayed silent, waiting for the older one.  
“…As….When you were… to…you know.”  
Dean shortly looked over, only to assure himself that indeed Sam did understand.  
“Dad…got a bit… At first he was angry, of course. Than he was worried, driving to see you almost every day. Sending me to have a look, when he was hunting… you know to be sure that…, that you were ok.”  
Sam gulped at that information. He knew that John always had been quite controlling, especially in his case and that Dean had taken over some of that as well. But Sam had not known that their father had, even after he had left, send Dean after him to keep an eye on him.  
It was a sad thought tho and Dean, the Emotional Sensor he could be, realized his brothers changing mood.  
“Hey,… that was ok. This way I could be sure your ok…” The dark blond tried a half hearted smile and Sam accepted it.

“It was only in the beginning, you know. He, I wanted to be sure that you had a safe place and something to eat. You know you can’t cook.”  
This time Sam smiled as well and Dean calmed slightly.  
“After we had figured that you would be fine it was the normal hunting stuff…” Dean went on and Sam knew it was a lie.  
“But, suddenly, basically out of nowhere he was sending me of to do some cases on my own.”  
”I didn’t mind…” Dean lied further.  
“It was no big deal but at that point Dad got...” The older Winchesters was searching for the right words.  
“…possessed…” Sam offered and his Brother nodded, working his jawbone again.  
“He was off even longer than ever before, he was not holding contact and he was leaving Baby behind… I don’t know what exactly he was doing but I got bits and pieces…” Dean frowned at the last words.  
“I heard rumors, there was gossip but nothing really solid and every time I ask he said he was hunting…”  
Sam huffed subdued, he knew exactly how that felt, Dean had adopt that habit by 100%.  
“One day, I got a call… A man I did not know, said he was Dad’s friend, that they were hunting together and that Dad had given him my number… He told me that the needed some stuff for some spell, nothing special but complicated to get by.”  
Dean shrugged his shoulders as he went on.  
“I got the stuff they needed and took Baby…”  
Once again there was a hesitation that had Sam frowning.  
But Dean went on after some time, not looking away from the dark road and the spotlight on the outside, as if it was holding all the answers to the questions that were currently showing on the older Winchesters face.  
“When I got there….. They,… they had already started. Really dark shit, black magic I’ve never seen before and never since… I, of course asked what this was about but Dad send me off.”  
“But the stuff they had there…”  
Dean was still staring out of the windshield, even after all these years he was seeing it right before his eyes. The sacrificed animals, the blood written signs and pattern, Dean could still hear the whispering that was going on. He could still smell the stench of copper, the stench of blood and rotten flesh.  
And Dean was still feeling the deep buzzing and vibration that had his head dizzy for some time, and there was bright clear, in the centre, his father lighting some candles, his face a serious, stone mask.

“Bad mojo… Really bad mojo!” Dean stated without giving any more details.

___________________________________________________________________________


	2. - Riddles -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving on... ^^!

\- Riddles -

Sam hadn’t asked any further. He knew it wouldn’t have got him any new answers.  
The younger Winchester went back to his Computer and Dean drove on.

\----

Both Hunters drove through the night, only pausing once to get some gas and a few snacks before hitting the road again.  
They weren’t talking, each of them focused on their task.  
And finally, Sam could report a success, more or less.  
His programs had indeed managed to safe just a few more bits and bites of the original message.  
It wasn’t much though and Sam still frowned at the result as he was giving the few more words.  
“It’s something about ‘package’ and ‘bring it…’.” Sam explained.  
“That’s all, sorry.”  
Dean only nodded, it was enough information to get an idea, he thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Stockton was just another ordinary small town, actually no more than a village that, at least, had the basics of a needed infrastructure going on.  
One main road that more or less touched the ‘town’ not really got through it.  
A church, a bar and a few houses all surrounded by some private space and gardens that were only available if no one really was interested in the area, the land, to higher the basic rates.

It was clean though, needly trimmed green gardens, for such a wild, natural surrounding, and intact fences and garages but only simple paved roads.  
In the end it was a place for a weekend trip into the woods, at best, but barely a place for families to settle.  
However, even though it wasn’t a town on the risen it also was far from running down.

The Brothers knew that would be difficult.  
Places like that were overlooked from the outside, but within, every one was watching.  
They probably would already draw attention simply driving in and getting off the rout 14, the main road.  
Those ‘towns’ were easy to roam but impossible to sneak in and out.  
Hunters did not like that kind of clean, cared for spaces that were too small to hide and to tall to be ignored, when walking around.  
Dean sighed. 

They did not really know were to start, which meant to be on the knocker, looking and asking for something that maybe would attract the Hunters attention.  
It also meant, if they would not make a hit at first try, soon every one around would know that two men, strangers were going around, asking strange questions.  
They needed a possible, a logic plan.

“Bar…!” Dean decided.  
Aside the church this was the most frequented place in such an environment.  
And maybe they were lucky enough to find some town drunkards who were willing to talk for a few drinks.  
It also would be one of the, if not the only place, strangers wouldn’t draw that much attention and suspicions.  
They could simply be driving by and had decided for a break.

The Brothers had driven all night and it was quite early, the small bar, the ‘Stockton Valley Saloon’, was still open.  
The guests of last night had not left yet…

\---

The Bar was self made and red brown, already having that patina, processed wood will get after a long life. It wasn’t much bigger than the Brothers Kitchen counter at the bunker.  
But it was well done, Led light strings in white and red were giving an even more homely touch to the anyway family atmosphere that was not uncommon in those small town social centres.

Since the space was limited the whole construction was leaned against the wall and only companied by a small counter to sit on, so it would leave a enough room at the at the guest area for two small tables and a few chairs on the wood imitating Vinyl, that was creating the floor. The last eye catchers were an old brown leather couch that probably had been donated by one of the locals at some point, and a small sized Billiard table.

Dean felt at home immediately, Sam felt less comfortable.

This place was that kind of neighbourhood bar the brothers would have grown up in if there father would have settled somewhere.  
It was that kind of place Dean would have hang out most of his time and Sam would have felt unfit in, somehow wrong.

But since they weren’t part of the town they get eyed by the man behind the counter and the only other two guests.  
Even though the sign outside was telling that Bikers were welcomed, it seemed as if visitors were a rare thing.  
But it didn’t take long for the tired drinkers to get back to their last, or first glass in front of them, and the ‘Barkeeper’ to look busy cleaning something that probably hadn’t been used anyway.

Sam nod to the Bar Counter and Dean agreed. It was one of the Brothers usual nonverbal communications that could be mystifying and a bit odd if not knowing them.  
It was something they got mocked about from time to time by other hunters, and looked at suspiciously by those kinda people who were suggesting them to be something more than buddy’s. Neither way it didn’t mattered, this was a Brothers thing, a fighting buddy thing and an extreme useful skill for the Hunters.

\----

Ted, a middle aged man at the Bar was a funny man. He loved jokes and ‘real’ hunting and fishing story’s Dean was eager to present, and Sam was eager to listen too.  
The guy had told the Brothers, gladly accepting their invitation, that he was used to be a truck driver years ago.  
That he had come here for the ladys, for one specific.  
Sam had watched the Barkeeper slightly shaking his head and rolling his eyes.  
For sure that wasn’t the only story Ted was telling every one who would ask for Story’s.  
But it didn’t matter for the Hunters.  
Dean laughed at a bad joke and again clinked glasses with their new ‘friend’.  
Ted could tell as much Fairy tales as he wanted, since on the way he would give the information the Winchesters were looking for.

Both, Sam and Dean were still holding to their first beer, most of it untouched while they were ordering two more.  
The Barkeeper didn’t mind as long as it got drunk at some point and he would get paid.  
And Ted, he wouldn’t count as long as it was free, and who cared, that he was the only one that was drinking all of the stuff they ordered.

\----

“Luke…” The other guy introduced himself unasked after he had watched the amused three at the counter for some time.  
Dean laughed louder than necessary only to underline his own drunken state as he happily invited the other man too.  
Sam clapped the next new ‘friend’ on the shoulder and made some space to have him sitting between him and his brother as well…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was still early and the town empty as the Brothers walked back to baby, the black 67 Impala fullback.

The engine roared smoothly but with some urgent as Dean started the Car.  
They had what they needed and both were curious and nervous what would await them a bit outside of town, further to the mountains and into the forest that was surrounding Stockton in some distance.

\----

The heavy, Tank like, Family Car of the Winchesters made her way up the uneven way that, according to the Navi System was an official road.  
Dean had trouble finding the right path that would have the grip and the evenness for the wheels not to spin and/or for the car chassis not to hit ground.  
He also was constantly watching the sky, a worried look on his face.  
Sam knew why.  
Since they had turned off the main road, and since they had entered the Forest, following that forest road, the weather was changing rapidly.  
By now it was as dark as the late evening in those Winter-days, even though it was still morning, not even 10 AM.  
In the distance you could already hear the first thunder rumbling over the treetop and a slight rain had started just a second ago.  
If the rain would get harder, this way might get impassable, Dean feared.

\----

After what had felt forever and after the Rain indeed had intensified drastically and it got hard to see through.  
The light had faded even more and the lightnings were crossing the heavy, deep dark clouds in a random rhythm, always followed right away by loud thunder strikes.  
They were in the centre of the storm.  
Baby roared in her effort to make her way, to get the boys in her care to their destination.  
But finally and through a veil of mist and rain the Hunters could see a simple, two floor wooden house, hidden between the high trees.  
The windows were lit and under the current circumstances it had an inviting flair to it.  
Dean tried to steer the Car towards it as best as he could.

\----

Both Winchesters stared at the scenery in front.  
“Spooky heh?!” Dean joked and Sam bitch faced at the comment.  
Of course it was.  
The house seems to emerge from the chaotic, somehow violet, black dark, pulsating sky and the black forest, and with every lightning strike it got worse…

The Brothers were about to get out the exact moment one of these silver blue electric Explosions was forcefully hitting the hut’s roof, blasting off some of the shingles and throwing them right next to the black Car while the lights within the house flickered and went out shortly after.  
“HOLy…!” Dean let out in surprise at the sudden shock wave and Bang that hit them right away.  
Just seconds later Sam gestured at the slightly smoking top.  
“It must have hit something flammable!” 

It was the brother’s call!  
By holding their Jackets over their heads, covering as much as possible from the hard rain and the ever more building wind, they run and made their way to the roofed porch.  
The older Winchester was first to slam his fists against the door, questioning if someone was there.  
“HEY MAN YOU ROOF’s on FIRE!!!!” Under different circumstances the dark blond would have laughed about the phrase, but right now he was not.  
“HEY BUDDY!!!”  
Another Lightning bashed into a near by Tree, and a huge branch crashed down next to the house leaving the Brothers to hesitate only for a second.  
“DAMN!! COME on! SOMEOne HOME!”

Dean tried again as Sam suddenly grabbed his shoulder, stopping the older Hunter from slamming the door again.  
“Wait…”  
The dark haired was listening through the noises of the, still building storm.  
And Dean followed the example as a small grunt and a subdued thud was coming from the inside.

The Hunters shared a look before both of them lined next to each other and kicked in unison against the weakest part of the door, close to the lock, leaving the doorframe to break open, splintering dry wood all around.  
They were already taking their guns as they entered the house in a hurry pushing away the left door parts.  
All the time the Thunder from the mountains was rolling over their heads and the clouds Colour was now changing to an ill yellow within the black. And they speed up even more.  
That couldn’t be a normal storm…

\----

The smell of fire and smoke from the attic was already filling the house, telling that it they needed to hurry.  
But it wasn’t the only smell that was hanging in the air the Winchesters did realize.  
It also wasn’t the last unexpected surprise.

The close space of the first floor was even more limited due to all the piled Books, gimmicks and odd looking antiques, hanging, standing and lying all around.  
There was dust all over and it was hardly believable that someone had, or was still living here.  
Most of the doors were opened and blocked by even more of the stuff Dean would name trash and Sam would get off on.  
But none of them had any eye for the Details right now.  
There were heavy fighting sounds coming from the upper floor and Dean looked at Sam who nodded in understanding.  
Once again they were communicating without any words.

Dean grimaced in anger as one of the wooden stairs made a sudden sound as he tripped on it.  
But the growling and loud scratching coming from upstairs didn’t change, didn’t stop and the Brothers moved on towards the noises of some stuff hitting a wall and breaking there…

The Winchesters were expecting a lot or at least prepared for some crazy stuff but even them stopped at the picture that was showing as they reached the upper floor.  
That was something even the Brothers had never seen in their long Hunter life.  
There was black, dark smoke floating shortly beneath the ceiling. It was drifting along the wooden panels while blue and violet light beams flickered within like an unreal heart beat.  
It was the only light source all through the house, aside the even more irritating gold and red glowing inscriptions on a black wooden door that was constantly slammed against by a completely unknown Creature.  
The thing, that seemed to have a direct connection to the wafting mass on the ceiling was, even though not really solid, trying once again to break the Sealed and planked door. Once again the signs and inscriptions, even Sam had never seen before, were spreading sparks as the Shadow Creature was howling at the blockade he couldn’t surpass just yet. But the Hunters could see that the wood was beginning to falter with every mindless blow the thing was giving.  
With another deep growl that had even the Hunters a bit shrugging the huge Thing, that was probably overtopping even Sam by maybe two heads, was attacking again.  
This time it’s hits break one of the glowing signs which simply faded and finally disappeared completely.

“The heck…” Dean let out, as they were standing on the edge of the stairs, their guns ready, not really sure what to do next.  
But within a blink both Winchesters suddenly pointed at the Creature and started shooting, both of them trying not to hit the door, not knowing what would be behind…

___________________________________________________________________________


	3. - Vain -

\- Vain -

Another sign vanished as the claws of that otherwise formless Creature sliced along the wood with such force that it left deep lines at the door.  
Two magazines later and the Creature didn’t even blink at the Hunters efforts. Every time the bullets got near they somehow disappeared in the darkness of that mass. Sam had even realized that they didn’t get through, that they were not hitting the wooden panels on the other side wall.  
They simply disappeared into nothingness while the Shadow thing was still attacking the barrier between him and what ever was behind that damn door...

It was loud, the storm right above them, the Creature howling, growling while attacking the door and the rain was hammering on the roof as the smoke was more and more filling the house.  
Dean coughed, his eyes already tearing but he was pointing forward, changing to silver bullets, to sacred ones, to those with the devils trap engraved, but none of them had any effect.  
They needed a plan B.  
“DEAN!” The younger one yelled through the noises, his eyes burning as well.  
There was no way they could do anything from here.  
The dark blond nodded at the small signs his Brother was giving and no other one would understand or even see, before he focused back at the Creature, shooting at it again.

\----

Sam was already down the stairs and out of the house, back into the heavy rain and wind as he put his gun away, hiding it in his waistband.  
The younger Winchester had to cover his eyes from the rain as he looked up, the roof already brightly burning. It had the Hunter frowning as he turned to get to the other side of the house where he guessed the closed room would be.

\----

Dean had finally changed, not free willingly though, to another item to fight.  
After, unsuccessfully he had tried the Witch killing bullets, the older Hunter had given up on the useless effort and the waste of valuable resources.

Now Dean had to go even closer, as he was taking one of the swords he had found, with a very surprised look on his face in an old rain stand.  
It was iron, heavy and solid and the dark blond would take the shot and try.  
With a slight shrug of his shoulders and the ancient sword in hand the Winchester went back up stairs.

\----

Sam was looking up on the wet wooden façade, he had thought that to be much easier.  
He figured he would be able to get up the downspout but it wouldn’t be easy to get over to the small window that appeared to be dark but Sam thought he had seen a light flicker.  
The tall hunter was looking for a suggestion on his current problem, he needed to get up there.

\----

Dean got smashed at the wall he slit down onto the stairs he then was rolling down with loud grunts.  
*..well…* The Hunter thought in pain. *…I got your attention…*  
The sword clattered next to his side…

\----

Sam’s fingers were cold and only the tips were holding the tall man up right now.  
Even though blessed with a long body frame he needed to tiptoeing on the small wooden projections he had found in the structure.  
He couldn’t really see were he was doing as he needed to hold his eyes closed shut in protection of the still fiercely weather.  
The dark haired only knew that he was going into the right direction while he tried to balance and not to fall from this second floor.  
Now and then the wind and the rain were pulling on his cloth almost ripping him off the wall but he was clawing as best to the little hold he had as he slowly and only inch by inch made his way to the only window on the Back.

\----

Dean was up again and with an angry look and the sword lifted like a mace he stormed towards the dark mass that was parting as he got closer. The smoke was becoming even thicker by the minute and the dark blond had troubles breathing as the air heated up, informing that the fire was coming…

\----

As he reached the Windowsill Sam almost slipped, all of a sudden the wooden projection he had used for his feet ended without warning and the Winchester had to react fast as he grabbed for the Windowsill above, on which he was now hanging and slightly slipping on the smeary wood.  
Once more he tensed his muscles to pull up his heavy body, at least enough to not fall and be able to reach the window.  
That was a stupid idea, Sam thought as he managed to reach for one of the shutters at the sides which was giving him some more stability and hold.  
Now it would become tricky…

\----

Dean saw through the smoke as another of the left signs vanished as well.  
The air was now hot enough to burn on the skin, and the Hunters eyes were hurting enough that he needed to close them. Every breath was now nothing more than coughing and panting only to cough even more.  
Deans lungs felt heavy and as if on fire, they seemed not to work properly anymore and he knew he had to go out, he needed to if he wanted to survive.  
The awkward Shadow Creature wasn’t much impressed by any of it’s surrounding, on the contrary, the attacks seems to become even more powerful with every time.

\----

Sam used his gun grip to shatter the glass, still hanging on one arm at the Shutter.  
The moment the glass broke there was a loud hissing from the fire about that got even more air to burn on.  
Smoke was oozing out of the small window and Sam wondered if anyone or anything would have survived that.  
He was hoping that Dean had gone out by now as he laid down his gun and used his other hand to get some more hold on the shutter to swing his long legs up on the Windowsill.  
The moment he managed as he cleaned the frame from the last parts of glass, using his boots before he made his way in.

\----

The dark blond was stumbling as he barely got out of the Entrance with Smoke wafting out by his sides…  
It needed some more steps to get the cold fresh air into the lungs and finally back to his brain.  
The Hunter slumped down on his knees and finally on all four as he was coughing out even more of the poisonous rude…

\----

Within the room the sound of the outside storm and the fire above seemed suddenly blocked out. The silence was far more concerning though. Sam covered his mouth and nose with his shirt he held up while he was taking his flashlight to see in that darkness of smoke and night.  
The younger Winchester was coughing at the polluted air that was filling the room, he was listening to any kind of reaction.

At first there was only the sound of the storm in some weird distance and the constant hammering on the door, it seemed dull and far away.  
But as the Hunter was making his way through this unknown territory he suddenly could hear it. A subdued sound of a voice chanting in a language he had never heard before.  
Sam couldn’t not figure if it was a human he was listening too since the words seemed to change the voice as well…  
The tall Winchester could feel the room slightly shaking, swimming even but he blamed it on the smoke he had inhaled and the weirdness of the situation, on his adrenalin and sensible nerves in the current mood.

His light cone moved over some old stuff that only seemed to be stored up here to be out of the way, maybe. But considering the lower floor, Sam wasn’t so sure as he tried to analyse the forms hidden by the thick smoke that was slowly getting to heavy to move one.  
The Winchester lowered down as much as possible as he walked on into the corner the chanting was coming from.

\----

Dean only made it slowly back on his feet. He was still coughing and his head was a bit more dizzy than appreciated.  
But he made it. The cold wind and the rain were of some help there as the dark blond was slowly made hiss way to the back side of this awkward wooden house on fire.

\----

The Candles lit even though there didn’t seem any oxygen left for the fire.  
But the blue little flames that suddenly seem to surround the Hunter didn’t seem to care.  
Now Sam realised he was standing on the only open spot that was left after someone had painted the whole room, floor, walls and ceiling in blood red signs and spellings, some words the young Winchester could identify, most of them not…  
He needed a second to focus back on the dark figure on the other side of the room, still chanting, still sitting unmoved and seemingly completely lost in some kind of hypnosis or meditation.

Sam hurried towards the Figure as he could hear the hoarse yelling from the outside…

\----

“SAAAAAAMMM!” Dean screamed and coughed again, even needed to lean over to ease his breath again before he looked up again, shielding his eyes from the hard rain.

Dean wasn’t sure but he would swear that he had seen a blue light litting up behind the window.  
Once again he yelled for his Brother and once again there was no reaction…  
Something, Dean knew from experiences, that this never could be a good sign.  
Still he waited as he looked up again.

The following howl and the immediately following blast was bloodcurdling and Dean shrugged down in a reflex as a blue flame exploded out of the window, the opened ceiling and every other part of the house that had a weak point.  
The Windows bursts all at ones and some of the wooden planks got pushed out of the frame, flying over the older Winchesters head or simply clattered down next to the house…

“SAAAAAAAMM!!!!” Now Dean was alarmed as he got back up, intensely staring at the now gapping hole that before had been at least in a window frame…  
“SAAAM!!” Dean wasn’t willing to be patient now as he finally could see two figures getting to the wall, holding to the left walls and surrounded by Smoke.

“HELP HIM!” Sam yelled as he started to lower down the other person on some cloth he had found.

There was another deep growl and it wasn’t coming from the wind Dean knew.  
He moved over to give a hand the moment he would reach the stranger his Brother had found as another Blast of blue flames was suddenly explode, Sam directly in it…  
Dean screamed as the younger one turned in slow motion before the shockwave directly hit him, throwing him out of the opened wall from the second floor…

\----

The blue Fire was immediately capturing the whole house. Suddenly it was in the centre of that… “Cold fire…?” Dean wondered before he helped the guy down completely, forcefully pulling him to follow as he was running towards the place Sam had hit the ground.

“SAMM! SAM!!!” The dark blond was yelling at any step, still dragging the other men with him in a less gentle way, holding to the strangers jacked.

The called Hunter was grunting in pain as he tried to move, even slowly…

“You StAY!!!” Dean commanded at the guy that was holding to some suitcase and not talking.  
He was fast climbing through the fallen branches to get to his beloved Brother.  
“SAM DAMN It!! YOU oK?!” Dean could see the slight movements and was relieved, as long as Sam was moving he was alive, everything else could be taken care of afterwards…  
He reached the other Hunter within short and kneeled down as much as the broken tree parts were allowing, it was luck that Sam had landed here.  
Winchester luck, but never the less…  
“You’re ok?!” Dean questioned, already scanning the other man for viewable wounds or blood strains which he found none to his relieve.  
“Can you move?” The dark blond went on, offering a hand to help Sam up from his awkward position.  
“…I..ahn…m……fine…” Sam managed as he could feel the cracks of all the joints popping back into place. It hurt like hell but he could move all of his limbs and nothing seemed broken and bruises, he could live with.

Dean nodded and worked as a pillar for Sam to lean on as he helped him out of the green…  
The Storm was building up again and the next sound was almost pinning both of the hunters to the ground as the reached the stranger who was turning and looking at the house that was degenerate in front of their eyes and in a incredible acceleration.

\----

“THE HELL Is this?!” Dean questioned as he tries to get faster with Sam leaning on him.  
The shadowy mass is howling once more as it is, bigger and probably angrier, following from the Blue light that somehow seems to reach after that thing.

Dean is grabbing the starring stranger and pulls both of the other men behind the Car, just seconds before the Claws of the otherwise formless thing are hitting the empty and some bits of the dark blonds beloved Baby, painfully scratching over the loved and cared for, Car finish.  
This time it is Dean who howls…

He is the one looking up to see and to check on the damage, as the Creatures Screams becomes unbearable hitting a tone that is affecting the humans hiding behind the black Impala.

___________________________________________________________________________


	4. - The Archivist -

\- The Archivist -

It was a sunny morning around 3:00 Am and oddly enough he was the first and only of 9, even though the middle child, who was born in a hospital.  
His family was average, at best.  
His siblings were standard small town urban brute, at best, and in all of his years he had never been anything more than mediocre himself.  
He was born, raised and broken in Hanksville Utah, formerly known as Grave’s Valley…

There wasn’t much to say about his youth, it was sandy he would say, if asked.  
There wasn’t much to say about his teen years, it was sandy he would say, if asked.  
But no one ever did.  
There also wasn’t much to say bout his adult life which he reached at the age of 22 as his mother died and his father finally decided to kick him out.  
It was sandy, he would say, if being asked…

\----

From early one he had that brown hair, even after just been born he had shown that full hair and the one grey, silvery streak.  
“He is defect!” His father had stated, having a first glance on his fifth son.  
In other worlds they would cheer for that, see it as a blessing, not so much in his family.  
They could have kids every time, and that was basically what they had.  
It followed four daughters as if to balance out the former male sponges.  
He was always in the middle.  
It wasn’t bad, it wasn’t good, it was the middle…  
Later as his mother had told him what his father had said the first moment he had seen him, it had hurt but the woman had laughed, seen it as a joke. He thought that was her way of ignoring things she couldn’t handle.  
There were a lot of things she couldn’t handle…

\----

His siblings were fun, and anger, and aggression, and love, and a pain in the ass, and safe place but mostly they were boring.  
They were touring their buggys in a surrounding that hadn’t much more to do for growing children of different ages.  
They were picking fights out of their unused energy and they did some minor burglary around town.  
Sometimes for some gum, sometimes for some money, sometimes for some drinks, the father didn’t care and only picked randomly his belt to show some dominance, and the mother, she did not care, because the once young woman that was now 26, had probably lost interest in anything she was breeding right after her third boy…  
It wasn’t a bad life though, which was the real tragedy in it…

\----

As he finally got thrown out the brown haired was a tall, trained and good looking man in his early twenties.  
He didn’t mind taking a wrecked Car, and started moving, to some town, any town, it only had to be bigger than the one he was leaving.  
He had no expectations, no ideas and only a basic education.  
And he didn’t care as long as he was leaving…

\----

His golden eyes, his strange hair combination and the Country Boy appearance owned him a big laugh in the next city he entered, but on the same time he made an impact, probably not the one he would ever had guessed on, definitely not the one he would want to made again…

It happened fast and it was not the life he had imagined…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue flame was huge and Dean ducked back a bit more as he was having a look at it.  
That dancing fire was whirling and pulsating, it was iridescenting in multiple colours and all of them cold.  
With every new pulse that was drumming through the ground, an almost freezing breath, a shock wave, that was hitting the Hunters and left Baby to shake on her Wheels.  
It was still burning on every free skin and leaving equally red patterns just like a ‘normal’ fire would do and it intense enough for Dean to get back to hide were Sam was holding down the stranger they had get out of, what was no longer to be identified as a house.

With every minute the storms howling, the dark masses Growl and the blue fires licking seems to get louder…  
It didn’t take long for the Brother to cover their ears and to get down, their body’s writhing in pain as the Shadow things howl changes again, now completely drowning the thunder strikes over their heads and biting in the human brains.

They were soaking wet, all of them and the barely conscious as Dean could see in his eye side view how the blue flame was completely consuming the wooden house, making its way further towards the black, wafting mass that is recreating it’s monster form for another attack at the human that was trying to run.  
But the Blue flame seemed unsatisfied with the offered meal as it was making its way, long streaks of bursting fire were reaching for the Creature. Dean thought of tentacles as another drum and another pulse hit him, pinning him down in unbearable pain.  
As the dark blonds view got blurry and his head dizzy he can see as one of the shooting out streams reach the wafting mass, as it hit something in a formless cloud.  
The sounds are horrible and mark shattering. It sounds like Titan’s, raw and untamed, uncontrollable in their need are going against each other.

That horrible sound of things eating each other got even worse as these disturbing Creatures finally enwind within each other and Dean, even though he couldn’t see anything anymore, starts chocking at the changing of this place.  
He can’t stop, as the other two started vomiting, breaking down due to the overwhelming change in structure and time, in reality and physics…as the Flame and the dark mist starts consuming, destroying each other.

It is too much for any human…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they had woken, every thing was gone. The house, the creature, the Storm and most of the snacks the hunters had on their way here.  
They were cold and soaked, almost freezing as they slowly got up from the muddy ground.

Dean had realized, in shock, that Baby had been hit by some of the left wooden planks and branches and that she had been hurt more than he would consider tolerable.  
Sam was still sitting and supporting his body on his arms as he leaned back slowly, limited in his moves from the earlier fall.

The stranger had stood and stared, he had said nothing.  
The brown haired with the golden eyes hadn’t said anything for the whole drive out of town and he was still not talking as they had chosen a Motel for the night.  
He had followed in silence, only holding to his suitcase which he hadn’t left, not once.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They couldn’t lay together, not with someone around.  
They could not touch each other in their usual assurance of the other Brothers presence, not while having a witness.  
But they could tell in their usual wordless communication.  
It is needed it is necessary, after years of walking the lines between life and death, and sometimes even crossing it the Winchesters, both of them are hollowed in some ways.  
Unable to trust in the Emotion most human are counting on to made it through their life.  
But the Hunter Brothers are deaf to some degree, blind in some ways and all of it due to their life that had left them like that.  
To stay whole, to keep going and to be functioning they needed the other one.  
They needed the complement of the other half.  
What one was missing the other was giving and it turned now and then.

Dean walked pass Sam to pick up the bags, his hand casually touching the younger ones fingers, his shoulder playfully bumping the tired dark haired, just like Brothers would do, leaving Sam smiling slightly.  
They needed that, both of them…

Sam looked at the still shaking man who would accompany them for some time now.  
The brown haired was holding to the one briefcase he had taken from his now destroyed home.  
Sam was still staring at the guy sitting on that bed one of the Hunters would have for tonight, the other would stay guard.  
Dean put his hunters bag on the small table to get what would be needed for basic protection of what ever might occure at this night.  
He was following his Brothers view before focusing back on his task.  
Dean was unsure with the stranger.  
They still did not know what to do and what had happened. This was not like a typical case. This felt more like the times when they had the world collapsing over their heads…  
Had happened often within the last years, the dark blond thought as Sam sat down opposite of him on the only other chair, handing over a bottle.

“You think he will make it?” Sam questioned subdued even though knowing that the guy, they still not know the name of, was probably not listen to anything at the moment.  
Dean’s lips twitched, just enough for only Sam to see.  
He knew that answer and sadly enough, the younger one nod in agreement, taking a sip from is drink.  
They had lost a lot of people over the years, loved ones, friends, companions and even fond enemies had fallen like dominos on their missions.  
This always goes either way and both Winchester men knew that.

Time and fate were cruel judges, they picked what ever suited.  
At the beginning, in their long gone youth, the brothers had thought differently, their father had, but over the years they had learned. It didn’t matter how strong, how well trained or powerful, at their side, it would be the end, sooner or later it didn’t matter.  
Only one had survived being close to them that far and he had paid a hell of a price, one, no human could ever afford.  
Over all the time, only the Brothers had been left and since they were human they did what was needed, they turned towards each other to stay sane in an insane world.

Once more Sam looked over at the tall stranger, who obviously wasn’t used to fighting, it didn’t matter, it only shortened his time by their side, the end would still be the same.  
Sam knew they would try, they always did.  
And sometimes, more often than not, they were lucky and they could safe some strangers, for some time.  
They had long stopped to have an eye on them afterwards, the burden was hefty enough without that, but they had experienced first hand, not all of the ‘saved’ ones make it further.  
To broken from the experiences, to wrecked from the situation and often, found by another monster, they get down anyway.

The victims, they all were in one way or the other, were marked somehow, Sam had always thought this way.  
One of the reasons he was so processed with Serial Killers in the first place, he wanted to know how, how did they found, how did they pick the one person that would fit their need, what was it that draw their attention.  
In this guy though, it seemed obvious for him…  
He was weak and Sam hated how this made him disinterested, how his brain started to see this human being as an already lost object.  
Sam knew Dean was different, Dean had seen the weakness as well but he would get angry at it, would do anything to wake the guy up and sooner or later he would play his guardian as much as possible only to break once more after the guy wouldn’t survive.  
Sam took another gulp.  
He knew, he would hold Dean that very day, or night. He would have to keep him together, to work as barrier for all the bits and pieces he would end in.  
But that was fine as long one of them was in shape to do that it was fine. Otherwise, and Sam smiled at that odd thought, Cass would have to step in and hold them both.  
He had done so before, as they had held the Angel in his most vulnerable moments.  
It took two human to do that, while he could easily hold them both.  
They had an awkward situation going on…

Dean was still taking out some tools he would need. The typical, like salt and Hexbag’s had already made their way on the table.  
“Don’t think to much about it…” The dark blond smiled at his sibling who was about to get lost in his circling mind space again.  
Something Dean hated happening. Sam got lost in that dark he sometimes was searching for with all he has and without even realising it himself. But Dean could tell, he thought it was a side effect, maybe something even deeper the younger one was carrying from the moment he had been born and if not, than it had been part of him since the day the yellow eyed bastard had done something to him that Dean wasn’t really understanding even today, and what his father had never really spoken about.  
But the older Hunter had picked some clues of his own over the years and he had seen the dark, had felt it from Sam himself.  
He wasn’t that judgemental after Dean had been a demon himself but he had also understood something else. His younger Brother was corrupted to a way stronger level than he could ever be. He had realised it in his doing, while being around with Crowley and while feeling the Demon blood pumping through his veins as well, even than he had not done, and definitely not with the same set of Pleasure he had seen Sam doing things in his darker days. 

But nowadays, Dean knew how to distract the younger one, how to keep him busy, concentrated on different things, and much to Deans own proud, Sam was fighting, he was fighting every day.  
He wasn’t forgetting but it got easier over time and the older Winchester was relieved himself that with Sam’s building mental and personal strength he had been more at ease as well.  
The burden of carrying the full heaviness of another human being had been slightly lifted between them and now, even though it was rare, they tend to face each other as equals.

___________________________________________________________________________


	5. - Wandering -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the past we go... ^^!

\- Wandering -

The Brothers sat at the table both holding to their bottles looking at the new ‘Item’ in their care.  
Dean was worried, Sam was disinterested but both Hunters cared, never the less.

“What now?” The older Hunter took another sip of the beer as he looked at Sam.  
“You gonna stay awake?” Sam only nod.  
It wasn’t a real question. Both Hunter knew how first nights with sore muscles and bruises would be like…  
There was no way Sam would be sleeping within the next hours anyway.  
He preferred to be distracted from the upcoming sting in his muscles and bones.  
They’ve all been there.

“I’ll try to retrace the Call. Maybe I can get some infos where it came from.” Sam mentioned leaning back and grimacing at the pain in his back.  
Dean looked equally in pain and sympathetic but he didn’t react otherwise.  
They were known to pain, both of them.  
“Do you need anything?” The dark blond questioned in his constant attempts to keep a stable, comfortable surrounding.  
One of the reasons he could get lost in cleaning at the bunker, or Baby…, sometimes cooking or preparing snacks…  
Simple tasks and visible effects, it was something Dean liked.  
Something he could handle easily.

“I’m good.” The younger one shook his head.  
“What do you think we’re dealing with, and what got one of Dad’s buddy’s to do with it?”  
Sam wasn’t only curious, any kind of information could safe their life and he was very uncertain to go into battle without knowing at least some Details, especially after what they had seen and experienced today, just a few hours ago.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The sleep did not come easy this night.  
Dean listened to Sam tapping on his Computer, he listened to the few Cars passing on the main street this Motel was next too and he was deep in thoughts while looking over at the Stranger in the other bed.

The dark blond had swallowed two pain killers, had gulped it down with some beer, not recommended by every one, but something the Winchesters were used too.  
Those who had to take care of not getting slaughtered, shot, eaten or burned on daily bases didn’t care much about product advices.

\----

Dean was thinking, he was trying to make sense of the situation, like he was used to.  
The moment he had get the Call, the moment he had recognised the voice and identified the man on the other side, the Hunter was nervous, he was vary.  
All to clear were the memories of the last time he had to do with this man…

Years back… a lot of years back…

_”Ok hollow the skull and bring it over!” John ordered harsh at the already grey haired man by his side. The Winchester had never been one to discuss with, he gave commands and expected them to be followed, Dean could sing a song about that._  
_Within a year the dark blond had lost all of the credits he would have as a son, he had fully become one of Johns Hunting buddies and willing followers. The even taller older man, had finally trained his oldest offspring into a perfect, obedient Soldier. A machine he would give orders to and Dean, in his need and hope of a highly Father, was eagerly following each and every one of them._  
_This time was no difference._  
_He wasn’t around as John and the only one willing to follow him on that task, were preparing a Invocation one that would cross the lines between the normal life, and the dark side. It would leave both involved humans corrupted to some degree. Even though Hunters were rarely walking the bright side of life, with this there would be no doubt that the men would end in hell and for good reasons._  
_The men weren’t talking much, both connected to the blood on their hands and silenced due to their crimes…_  
_John was putting the cadaver in place, just like it was described on the old paper the Hunter was holding onto. He had paid for it, not like humans would do, but he had paid for the Description._  
_Long before his Son’s would ever have any kind of contact to Demons and Angels, John already knew that they were existing. And not only that, the Winchester Hunter had dealt with these Creatures, well not Angels but Demons, enough to not underestimate even the weakest of them._

_In his attempt to find the one who had killed his ‘beloved’ wife, an Image he was holding onto ever since he had seen her burn on the ceiling, John had lost connection to humanity to some degree.  
He was no longer bound to the rights and wrongs, the morals and ethics, normal people were following. It was the only way for a loving Father, to become what he had to in order to follow his inner rage and pain, which was driving him, pushing him to only one goal…_

_The dark haired with the mixed green, hazel eyes both of his boys were carrying but that were more to Sam’s, was reading the text again. He was deeply concentrated, this spell would work only once and it would be dangerous, John knew.  
”Get the bones over there!” He pointed for his companion to change some Details once again._

_\-------------------_

_Dean was drumming on the steering wheel, his thumbs tapping the rhythm of one of his fathers favourite songs. He was still not singing along, that was something the dark blond would start after he would have more time on his own, on the road with baby and later with Sam by his side._  
_In the early years, as his face was still looking like a schoolboy and his voice could still fit in a Boy’s chore, he was only tapping the rhythm and humming subdued._  
_John had send the twentytwo years old for some ‘heavy’ stuff this time. Dean felt proud for this given mission on his own. Finally his Father had acknowledged his worthy._ _Dean was sure to be welcomed as a full fledged Hunter soon. Therefore he was excited as he speed up, finding calmness in the deep roar of engine of the black Impala, the only stable point in life that was left._

_\----------_

_”Dean.” The grey haired stopped in his action and put the brush away. Dean looked in irritation at the dripping red of the sign the older man had worked at right now. It didn’t seem to be pain. But he was pulled into a painful hug of a huge man before he could think about it even more. “Jacobsen…” Dean huffed as he got slapped on his back while greeting the only other Hunter that was still willing to work with his Father and who had become, aside bobby, one of the few names Dean was remember, because they did count._  
_John did not look up and positioned some candles on the ground._  
_”Did you get everything?” He questioned in a serious tone._  
_Dean was fast to turn to his Dad and to answer in an obedient gesture, nodding and lifting his bag. “Got everything, wasn’t that easy.” The dark blond added in a more joking tone but as he didn’t get any reaction he stopped and stepped forward to hand all of the ingredients over. John was still not watching as he reminded his ‘Son’ to not step at the lines they had drawn on the ground._  
_The older Winchester did not commented on the slight limping as Dean got over, he didn’t asked about the things the dark blond had been through to get the stuff for this Spell._ _John ordered and he expected success, every thing between had lost it’s importance over the last year…_  
_It was the other Hunter, Jacobsen, who finally questioned the younger ones short flinching as he somehow did a wrong step._  
_”You ok?” He sounded sympathetic but not really worried._  
_Dean looked back at his Father who was already searching the bag, before he answered._  
_”I’m good…” It was a lie but it didn’t matter._

_Dean waited for his Father to give him the next mission, to tell him what next to do or to order him his next task. He waited, something the dark blond had gotten used to over the years. He hadn’t been allowed to make decision, he hadn’t dared to do so, he had learned that obedience would get him at least some of the rare attention he was lacking off._  
_Some days he was jealous of his Brother who had made it, who had have the strength to turn and leave, and on some days Dean hated him for leaving and handing him the burden to take care of their Father, today was on of the latter._  
_Never the less, the young Winchester was waiting as more and more Inscriptions found their way to the walls of this outside, wooden chapel, no bigger than a small room.._ _The stench of blood and the rotten animals, positioned in all of the main directions was almost unbearable. Dean had asked to help, but it had been denied by his Father. He had asked what this was for but John had stared his Son to silence._  
_Now the dark blond was watching the blood dripping from the signs and texts all over, most, if not all of that stuff Dean had never seen before. But even he knew it was bad stuff._  
_He had already known as he had taken the ordered items. A 5 month old Goat fetus, a skinned arm of an emperor and cut out Eggs from still living Waran, closest to a Dragon Dean had found, wasn’t the usual crap they had to work with and it had the young Hunter wondered._

_Finally the other men seemed finished and both got up to have a look at their creation. Some of the blood they were using to write was already turning dark and it made the scenery even more uncomfortable, not to mention that the sun was slowly going down, leaving ghostly shadows wandering over the walls of the small Chapel._  
_And finally John nod, more to himself than every one else as he looked at his watch._  
_”Good, we’ve got a few minutes left.” He mentioned as he turned to put the used tools away and realized his Son still waiting._  
_His reaction was not the expected one Dean was slightly smiling for, instead John got angry. “WHY Are you still here?” “GO, You know what to do!” The older Winchester growled. “I…” Dean did not know what to do, he was surprised at the sudden rejections and he wasn’t good in handling the situation, how could he._  
_”GET OUT!” John now yelled at his oldest and even the other Hunter tried to calm him. “John…” But it didn’t worked either._  
_The man, who was taller than Dean made a few huge steps directly at the dark blond, he physically pushed the Army bag on Deans chest and kicked him out of the stone Building._  
_”You GO! You have to hunt! I call you when needed!” That was all John said before he turned back in, leaving a bewildered young man staring after him._  
_”…dad…I..” But John wasn’t listening anymore and slammed the old, weathered wooden door and blocked it._

_\-------------------_

_It took a moment for Dean to collect himself, to process and to wrestle down the unwelcomed Emotions, but he was back and he was no one to leave in a situation like that._  
_Instead Dean had made his way around the small building, making his way through the bushes on the back side. He had climbed up on the now somehow slippery and moosy field stones this place was made off. There were only two small opening, not even windows, only two holes that had been left between the stones. One above the Entrance, that was allowing in some sun light during the day, and one back here, the one Dean was now watching through. The Hunters within had prepped even more candles and they had constantly looked the shadows wandering over the walls into one specific direction._  
_John nod as time seems ready and Dean was nervous what was about to happen._  
_He watched as his father ordered the grey haired to get into position while the Winchester lifted a knife to cut his wrist and open the skin, the other men did the same…_  
_It didn’t take long before they started chanting something in unison Dean didn’t understood._  
_But the only reaction so far where some of the Candles flickering in the dark and an ugly, intense smell of sulphur. Dean frowned at it but stayed watching._  
_Suddenly his father looked at the other Hunter who was still chanting the given text. There was something at Johns behaviour that had the young dark blond alarmed._  
_Only a moment later he stared in shock as Jacobsen slumped down without stopping and the same second John was there, now saying something different, pulling the other men into the Centre before he lifted the grey haired’s head, looking up and setting the Cut, that was slicing the other Hunters whole throat…_

___________________________________________________________________________


	6. - Imperfection -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Brothers are trying to figure what is going on. And Both Brothers are hiding things trying to protect each other.  
> Even though Siblings, it is slowly showing that they had a very different life at some time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^! Moving on, moving on slowly...

\- Imperfection -

_Everything started to swim in front of Deans eyes. He saw the dark smoke crawling through the small cracks and gabs on the floor. How it was making it’s way up into the candled chapel._  
_Dean saw the blood running from the grey haired Hunter his father had called friend. The dark blond watched with building nausea as the black, dark mass the smoke had become, slowly formed into a shape… Dean felt his body shaking, his brain giving up and starting to shut down, he tried with all of his left will strength not to fall… But as the screaming sound started, Dean lost this fight…_

\----------------

_It was cold, and his back hurt as he again came through. It was night and rain had started. Dean grunted as he tried to get up. His head was spinning and he felt numb in most of his extremities. The young Hunter moved his fingers and toes before trying to get up again._  
_This time he was more successful and the moment he was sitting, pushing away some branches poking in his face, the memory hit…_  
_Within a blink the older Winchester son was up, leaning on the stones of the small building as he stumbled as fast as possible towards the chapels entrance…_  
_He needed to slam his whole body against the now warped door and it didn’t do anything good for Dean’s head. He needed three tries and a few more to calm his choking before the Hunter managed to get in…_  
_To the Winchesters horror, the small space, he needed to use his flashlight in, was completely empty, not like someone hurried to leave empty, there was absolutely no sign left of what John and Jacobsen had done just a few hours ago…_  
_Dean stumbled back in surprise, staring at the floor, the walls and every corner but it didn’t change the fact. This Chapel was empty, as if no one had ever been here, in a long time._

\----------------

_Four Days, 16 hours, 9 min and 38 seconds Dean had waited, had searched for any sign of his Father, and Jacobsen. The young Hunter had used each and every hint and opportunity he had, unsuccessfully._  
_Dean was desperate and what he had tried to avoid to do until now was becoming the only option and truth be told, the dark blond urged to do it no matter the efforts it had taken to have that kind of stable situation._

_Dean was walking the room of the cheap Motel up and down. He was restless, his mind running in circles. He wasn’t sure what to do._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sam laughed at a joke and slapped the guy next to him on the back. He was looking good Dean decided from his further observation post. It had been a while since he had seen his younger Brother and a smile tugged at the corner of the dark blond hunters mouth._  
_Sam seemed different, somehow at peace and in his element. He looked happy and it was a mixed feeling to see that. Part of Dean’s heart broke while he was smiling, happy for his Brother too._  
_He couldn’t blame the younger Sibling for taking that chance, it was what the dark blond had argued over with his father, the day Sam had left them, had left him. It was Dean who had prevent John from running straight after his second son and taking him back. It was Dean who had argued that this way Sam was safe, that they could have an eye on him now and then while doing the hunts the younger one had never liked anyway, and it was Dean who stepped into his Fathers anger that day and took every blow, in need to be punished as well for failing Sammy and for losing him the second time in his life._

_Now Dean was looking at the younger one, how he was walking with some friends, deeply lost in some conversation Dean knew he probably wouldn’t understand at all. Maybe some philosophical or hypothetical stuff Sam had driven John crazy with from time to time when asking about the Hunting. Dean smiled at the memory but it did hurt. And some part of him, a part the dark blond would burry down for many many years to come, was hating the younger Brother and his reckless acting, enjoying a ‘normal’ life._

_Once more the Winchester Hunter looked as the group of young peopled getting ready, probably on their way to some party, Dean though. He smiled and since he had already decided what to do, it shouldn’t be that difficult, but leaving Sam, turning and walking away, it always was. With a last look, to safe the bright and calm smile on his Brothers face, Dean did turn._

_On his way back he was telling himself that it was the right thing to do, that Sam needed that, deserved it and that it was all he could do for the younger one, Dean assured._

_What Dean did not know was that Sam had turned as well, following a weird sensation that he was watched. The dark blond did not know that it was the Day Sam shook his head, disgust about that old Hunter habit and reaction and that it was the day the dark haired decided to give his new life a real try, not looking back. And Dean did not know, that this was the day, Sam had met Jessica for the first time._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now…

Dean turned on his back, crossing his arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling in the dimmed light of the room.  
Sam was still tapping on his Computer, checking on the few information’s they had by now.

Dean frowned as he thought about the solid, black smoke mass, it had have the same effect he had experienced that day John had performed that Ritual, that time when Dean had seen his Father becoming a murderer for the first time.  
That time he had killed Jacobson.  
The dark blond couldn’t make any sense out of it right now. And he was unsure about the stranger in their care.  
What they had seen today was more than just some classical Monster shit, this was epic stuff and far beyond the daily routine.  
Dean was wondering what all the Hunters before them had to deal with.  
He remembered the night he had drunk with Bobby and the old man had started talking about Creatures Dean didn’t believe were real at that time.  
He had listened as Bobby had talked about Things no Hunter would even had the mind to process and about knowledge that would even have some Alexandria guy or building in awe…  
Dean was not sure about that but it was what he remembered.  
After the first time dealing with stuff like Apocalypse and Angels and World destruction the dark blond thought he had seen it all. But year after year it had proven to be wrong.  
Now he was wondering what else he had not experienced yet, and if he really would want it…  
As the Hunter finally drifted off he was dreaming of the blue Flames and huge Shadow Creatures that where fighting while being consumed by fire that was reaching for Sam and him…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam frowned in his concentration. 

Thanks to the new laws at personal Data security on the internet in the US, it had become much easier for Sam to get the information about the Call, he was looking for.  
Thanks to that Sam got any Details about a Caller without even needing any kind of official background, he just needed to pose as a private company interested in the Data of a potential Client and voila, for a small amount of digital money, that didn’t even needed to be real or exist at all, he got what he wanted…

This way the Net provider had given the Hunter the last coordinates and Id of the last register tower the Caller had been dialled in.

But that wasn’t what Sam was frowning over, well not completely.  
What had the younger Winchester confused, was the Name he had searched for as well.  
Dean had staid cryptic about this Jacobson guy and slowly Sam started to understand why.  
He had searched through every Database he could imagine of his own, had made some entries in official Hunter logs on the dark net, but so far, this guy was a complete Zero.  
Sam had even expanded his research, going back for years, since his Brother had mentioned it was a pal of their dad.  
One of so many Sam had never heard off.

It was the time before the Digital ‘Revolution’, most of these days information was still stocked on paper, maybe even destroyed. It was kind of a dead end.  
Sam had to use the Libraries newspaper data bases. Hoping for any kind of headline that would be linked to one of Johns cases he had written about in his Journal.  
The Software was running but so far, even there it hadn’t found any connection.  
It always was difficult to find infos about a Hunter, if he or she was a good one. But it wasn’t impossible.

Sam became frustrated.  
And to distract him, from his anger and the sore muscle and bruises pain, the younger Winchesters started a new research.  
While their ‘guest’ was asleep Sam had made a photo with his phone and was now running it on some of the few face recognition software’s he’s got in his possession.  
The night was still young and he would find something, the Winchester assured himself, giving in to his ambition…

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
